Security Breaches and Friendship
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: An elite school, exchange students, and an array of teens searching for the culprit who breached the schools security.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! Here is a new story that I have been writing with the wonderful TokyoOtaku! We have been writing it through PMs, in a sort of RP format. So this story is as much hers as it is mine :D

* * *

The sky was a clear blue and school was just starting for the students at Fluteorwrite Academy. Two students were walking into the already crowded hallways. One was a tall, muscular guy who was clearly Norwegian. He had shaggy blond hair and pale blue eyes, which seemed to captivate any girl who looked into them, except the one walking next to him. The boy was fit and wore a sweater with tan cargo pants. He did not seem very nice, if the glares he was giving people said anything. The girl walking next to him was a bit shorter. Her coppery hair fell to her knees and framed her face on both sides. She was a clearly Japanese person. Her high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes gave her features an almost feral look to them. She wore a white Japanese naval jacket and white pants. She had a long bag slung over her shoulder by a string, and by first glance you wouldn't be able to guess what was in it.  
As the pair walked into the school, a man handed their schedules to them. the taller boy's schedule had his name, Larch Skog, on the top and his schedule beneath it. The girl's also had her name, Sakura Yamamoto, and her schedule beneath it. As they walked to their first class, a girl walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug.  
"Hello Adria. It's nice to see you again." Sakura told the other girl.  
"Same back to you, Sakura," the girl said. She had thick framed black glasses and very dark brown eyes, with dark brown wavy hair that reached her lower back. She appeared to have some sort of Asian ancestry. Either Japanese or Chinese. She was wearing a baggy green sweater with jeans that were too long on her, making them fold under her shoes.  
"This is Larch Skog," Sakura told her, gesturing towards the Norwegian. He nodded and pushed past the two, and sitting in a desk.  
"Oh I've heard of him, he can be a bit of a douche sometimes right?" She whispered.  
"… You could say that."  
The bell rang and the two girls sat in the desks at the back. They each put down their bags beside their seats, and waited for the teacher. The other students began to file in. But five stayed at the front of the class, waiting for the teacher.  
Adria and Sakura each waved at the five students, already knowing who they were.  
Mr. Bourjeois stood at the front of the class, and cleared his throat. The remaining people who were still talking quieted down and looked to the front.  
"It appears that our school will be taking in a vast array of exchange students this year," he had a thick French accent, not of France though.  
He gestured to the five students beside him and nodded at them. The first to step up was a girl. Her brown hair was long with wavy tips. A pink flower was in her bangs, and it looked nice against her green eyes. She was wearing a traditional green dress, with a white apron on the front that tied around the waist and puffed at the sleeves. Somehow, it worked.  
"My name is Elizabeta Héderváry. I am from Hungary and I hope to have a grand time with you all," she smiled and stepped back, her hands clasped together.  
The next person walked forward and began to speak.  
"I am Roderich Edeilstein. I am from Austria and I specialize in music." He wore a long blue jacket that had buttons on the front, with heeled boots and a fluffy cloth tucked into his jacket. He had a mole on one side of his face and had calm lavender/blue eyes.  
The third person to stand up into the front had blonde hair that was choppy and fell to his shoulders.  
"My name is Vash Zwingli. I am from Switzerland." This boy was clearly no-nonsense and very strict. He had teal eyes and had a belt around his waist that was clearly supposed to hold something.  
The fourth person to move forward was a young girl. She had teal eyes and blonde hair like Vash but she wore a blue ribbon in her hair on one side.  
"My name is Lili Zwingli. I am from Liechtenstein and I am happy to meet you all." She had a high pitched voice. She wore a red dress with white tights and black shoes. Somehow, she didn't draw too many stares from the other kids.  
The last person to step forward was tall and built. He had blond hair that was spiky and wore a blue and white striped scarf. He had a tunic-like jacket and wore breeches tucked into a pair of boots. There was a vertical scar on the right side of his forehead. He had amber eyes.  
"My name is Abel De Keizer. I am from Netherlands."  
The five students took places at the back with Sakura and Adria.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that ^-^ Leave a review about what you think, and I will be posting the second chapter soon.

PLEASE NOTE- If you are someone who is also reading my fic "Against 22", "Roll the Dice" or "Hetalia Zombie Apocalypse Takeover" I will be writing more chapters soon. But at the moment it will be on hiatus for another week, at the least.


	2. New Students

In another class, art class to be specific, were five more of the exchange students. Just by looking you could tell who was meant to be the leader. The way he was standing in front of the other four with his hands on his hips like a superhero.  
Ms. Dipingere tapped on the board, to signal to the class to settle down.  
"Our school has been given the honor to be the host school for exchange students from all across the world, and even a few from our own continent," she smiled brightly before allowing them to introduce themselves.  
The first to step up was, unsurprisingly, the supposed leader. He was quite... loud.  
My name is Alfred F Jones! I'm from Washington and I am here to be the Hero!" he exclaimed. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket, with a large number "50" at the back. There was a yellow star at the front and he was wearing a tan uniform of some sort.  
The class remained silent, not really knowing what to say to that. Alfred didn't seem to notice, and if he did then he didn't care.  
"Oh shut up, Alfred." A man with short dirty blonde hair walked forward. He had piercing green eyes under bushy eyebrows. Surprisingly, his eyebrows were black-ish whereas his hair was blonde."My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Or the UK, as most people call it." He told the class. He wore a green military over shirt and pants. He stepped back. Another person stepped forward. He wore his hair in a ponytail that was draped over his shoulder. He wore a green military uniform with a red badge wrapped around his arm. He had glossy, golden eyes that had a sense of knowing to them.  
"My mane is Yao Wang. I am from China-aru." He stepped back and the most girly looking of the group stepped forward. This man wore a stark blue military jacket and cloak, over red pants. He had blue eyes, and firm yet calm features.  
"Bonjour, my friends. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and I am from France." He stepped back with a flourish. The last man in this group stepped forward and looked around with a childish smile." My name is Ivan Braginsky. I am from Mother Russia." He wore a long gray coat over dark gray breeches tucked into boots. He had lavender colored eyes and a childish smile. His hair was an ash color.  
As the rest of the class settled down, a young girl looked up from her DS in the back. This girl wore a black, thre-quarter sleeved black shirt, and jeans with two white stripes running down the legs. Her bright, intelligent golden eyes had bronze streaks in them. A pair of glasses sat on her nose, and her favorite boots covered her feet. A large case was placed under the chair she was sitting in. Her sensitive ears hurt slightly from the yelling of Alfred, and her already short temper was rising.

"Would you kindly shut up?! I am getting tired of listening to you." She told Alfred after listening to him for about an hour. Alfred looked shocked that anyone had told him that.  
The Englishman smirked, glad that someone actually told Alfred to be quiet.  
Ms Dipingere, however, frowned at the girl's behavior. Though inside she agreed, she could not tolerate something like this.  
'Nikole, another outburst like that and I will be sending you to the principal,' she snapped. Nikole shrugged and continued playing with her DS. Ms Dipingere pursed her lips but said nothing. The game console would die eventually. Little did she know, the game system was plugged in and charging.  
Alfred was laughing off the words he had heard, while his friends were laughing. They have said that many times.  
Ms Dipingere turned to the boys "You can all take a seat at any empty desk. There is no seating plan so you will have to be here first if you want that seat again."  
She turned on her heel and ignored the group. Alfred and the others took seats by Nikole. Yao and Ivan sat on two sides of Nikole, while Arthur sat in front of her with Alfred and Francis next to him. "I am surprised she didn't send you straight to the principal. I heard that Ms. Dipingere has a rather short temper." Arthur told Nikole. "I'm not. She is used to me. I am usually the first person to tell people to be quiet. Not her, and she gets a little annoyed at that." Nikole replied in a dry tone. Soon thereafter, the bell rang for second hour. "What class do you have, Nikole?" Arthur asked her. "I have Jazz Band. That's what this is for. It's my Tenor Sax. Are any of your friends in band?" Nikole asked him. The blond looked thoughtfully, then replied, "Yes. I believe Ludwig and Kiku are in band." "Cool. What instruments do they play?" "Ludwig plays the trumpet and Kiku plays the piano." "Okay. See you at lunch." and with that, Nikole walked to the band room.  
With Sakura, Adria, and Larch, the bell had just rang, and they had been talking quietly with Abel, Roderich, Elizabeta, Lili, and Vash. Adria and Roderich were talking about music while Sakura and Elizabeta were talking about their favorite anime. Lili was reading a book and Vash was talking with Larch and Abel.


	3. Off to band class

The school is quite high end, located on an island just beside the border between Canada and the US. It has not chosen a country, and doesn't really need to. The island is virtually unknown, and most students are specially chosen. All students live on the island while they are at the school. It is a large almost castle like building, hundreds of rooms and a vast class selection.  
For example, Vash had chosen to take a weapons class. He was interested in the guns, mostly. Larch had, secretly, signed up for musical theatre and concert band. He would probably fall off the island if anyone told though.  
Adria was telling Roderich about the small towns in Canada that had music everywhere. He told her in return stories of the musical towns of Austria, and how he wished he had brought photos.  
'Welp, I should probably leave for band eh? Don't think I should be late,' she shrugged as she picked up her flute case and music.  
'Band?' Larch and Roderich asked.  
'Jazz band, I signed up for the concert band but I guess there might have been a mix up,' she sighed 'No big deal, should be fun from what Nikole's told me,' she grinned and left the room, staying to the sides of the hall as she walked to the band room.  
Elizabeth and Lili had cooking class next, so they left together. Vash left alone to go to sewing class (Lili's idea, not his)  
Abel and Larch were both going to theatre. Larch lied and said there must have been a mix up in his schedule as well.  
Roderich was going to art class, he thought it should be interesting.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter, my editor and partner in writing this was gone for a bit. I hope I will be able to get chapter four up soon.


End file.
